FLEVIXXBLE
by Neulra
Summary: Mereka berenam hanyalah para lelaki biasa yang butuh mencintai—dan dicintai. / VIXX, all pairing with various genre, kumpulan drabble. / UPDATE! NAvi inside!
1. HaKen: Noceur

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Noceur • 206 _w_ • Jaehwan/Hakyeon

Jaehwan mempunyai kebiasaan buruk, dan Hakyeon tahu itu.

Malam sunyi bergelumut dalam selimut, Hakyeon menggerakkan badannya tak nyaman, kedinginan. Sementara tangannya meraba-raba sekitar kasur, berusaha memeluk sesuatu—ah, lebih tepatnya, seseorang. Nihil. Ia tidak bisa memeluk apapun. Perlahan, ia beranjak dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu, menuju ruang tengah.

 _'Oh, Aisyah, maafkanlah Mas Bambang! Mas tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan semua ini. Apa yang kamu lihat hanyalah tipuan semata!'_

 _'Sudah cukup mas mengkhianatiku! Bingbong, ayo kita potong dia…'_

Kuping Hakyeon bisa mendengar jelas gelak tawa kekasihnya, ia berdehem. "Tidak tidur lagi?"

Jaehwan menelan tawanya mati-matian. "Ugh… tidak pernah bisa tidur."

"Matikan televisinya," titah Hakyeon, tidak suka.

"Sedang seru," keluh Jaehwan. "Aisyah belum selesai memotong Bambang. Ayolah, sebentar lag, hyungi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Hakyeon melipat tangan didepan dada. "Adegan potong-potongnya bisa dilihat di Yutub, 'kan?!"

"Malas, harus _log-in_ lagi," Jaehwan tidak terima. "Mending kita nonton bareng saja, yuk."

"…"

"…apa?"

"Tidur terlalu malam itu tidak baik," Hakyeon menyamankan diri untuk duduk disebelah Jaehwan. "Kapan film ini habis sih?"

"Tiga puluh menit lagi."

Hakyeon mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, memeasang penanda waktu. "Oke, sampai jam satu, lalu kita tidur. Oke?"

Jaehwan mengangguk setuju, sebelum mengecup bibir Hakyeon sekilas—tanda sogokan. " _Deal._ "

Hakyeon menutup sebagian wajah dengan bantal chopper, menyembunyikan rona merah dalam pipinya.

* * *

 **notes.**

Halo, sudah lama tidak ke sini. Kembali lagi cuma membawa _drabble_ :")  
 _Drabble_ ini terinspirasi dari kejadian-kejadian didalam _roleplayer world_ , tepatnya di _facebook_.

 _Shout out_ untuk anak-anak Dorm VIXX Indonesia! Kalian inspirasi gue wkwkwk tolong tetap begini dan jangan berubah-bah kayak pawer renjer /APA

 _Pair_ disini sendiri _random_ , jadi please tolong jangan tanya, "(sebut nama OTP kalian disini) kapan muncul?"  
Nanti masing-masing dapet jatahnya kok=))


	2. ChaBean: Ikigai

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Ikigai • 245 _w_ • Hongbin/Hakyeon

Jemari besarnya menutup mata, kurang terbiasa dengan sinar mentari yang masuk. Pemuda bermarga Lee ini memang enggan bangun pagi-pagi—karena kuliahnya mulai saat siang hari. Hongbin tidak memiliki niatan untuk melepaskan diri dari kasunya. Gagal _move on_. Dengan niat mulia untuk kembali ke alam mimpi, Hongbin menjatuhkan dirinya lagi ke atas kasur, siapa tahu nanti ketemu Park Hyoshin didalam mimpi, pikirnya. Selamat tid—

 _'BRAK'_

Belum sempat mata Hongbin tertutup secara penuh, badannya sudah mencumbu lantai dengan mesra. Mahasiswa berbintang libra ini mengaduh pelan sambal memegang bokokngnya. Pelan-pelan mengumpati siapapun yang menggulingkan tubuhnya dari Kasur.

"Kacang merah, cepat bangun! Bukannya hari ini kau mau mengantarku membeli _banana milk_?"

Termasuk pacarnya. Eh, tidak deh, Hongbin menarik kembali umpatannya. Bisa-bisa ia dilelang dan dijual atau ditukarkan dengan satu truk perawatan kulit kalau sampai sang pujaan hati **_coret_** tsundere ** _coret_** **,** Cha Hakyeon, mendengar makiannya.

"Iya, iya, tunggu sebentar," Hongbin merapihkan dirinya dari debu-debu disekililing. "Bawel sekali sih, Gosong! Spermarketnya juga belum buka."

"Aku tidak gosong, aku coklat!" Hakyeon melempar _deathglare_ pada juniornya dikampus itu. "Lagipula, aku sengaja membangunkanmu sepagi ini agar kau bisa bersiap-siap."

Hongbin mengerang. "Aku mandi sebentar, makan juga tinggal meyeduh ramen saj—"

"Tidak ada ramen hari ini," potong Hakyeon. "Aku masak makanan untukmu."

"H-ha? Masak?" Hongbin menganga. "Dapurnya tidak terbakar,'kan?"

Hakyeon buru-buru menginjak kaki Hongbin. "Apa maksudmu, huh? Tentu saja tidak. Sana mandi, aku tunggu di meja makan."

Hongbin mengaduh, tetapi setelah itu tersenyum tipis. Walaupun Hakyeon menyebalkan, dia tetap menjadi alasan Hongbin untuk bangun pagi (terkadang).

* * *

 **notes**.

Hubungan _Tom x Jerry_ -nya _leader_ dan _visual_ ini selalu menggoda buat ditulis ❣


	3. KenBin: Quidnunc

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Quidnunc • 249 _w_ • Hongbin/Jaehwan

Dalam setiap grup, pasti pernah terjadi pertikaian. Minimal adu debat.

Jaehwan bisa dibilang polos, bisa dibilang juga tidak terlalu polos dalam hal seperti ini. Pokoknya tipe tengah-tengah lah. Kalau ada masalah yang terjadi diantara bandmates-nya, ia pasti akan selalu menjadi penengah alias pihak netral. Mengapa? Alasannya sederhana saja. Jaehwan tidak pernah mengerti inti masalah mereka. Walaupun memiliki rasa keingintahuan besar untuk memecahkan setiap masalah tersebut, tapi tetap saja…

Jaehwan pasti akan merasa kesusahan untuk membantu meyelesaikan masalah para anggotanya. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Empat anggota lain sedang terlihat _memusuhi_ Hongbin—walaupun tidak terlihat secara jelas didepan matanya. Ini tentu saja membuat Jaehwan khawatir. Pasalnya, Hongbin merupakan roommate-nya. Sedih juga melihat Hongbin menggalau terus menerus dikamar hanya karena anggota lain mengacuhkannya. Dia baru saja mau bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada Hognbin, tetapi obrolan Hakyeon dan Sanghyuk di ruang ganti yang tidak sengaja ia dengar kala itu membatalkan niatnya.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan situasi ini bertahan?" Sanghyuk terkikik seraya membetulkan tataan rambutnya.

Hakyeon merapihkan jasnya, "Mana aku tahu, Jaehwan tidak peka sih. Aku kira dia bakal langsung membela Hongbin, tapi ternyata dia juga membela kita."

"Ah, susah memang. Dia terlalu baik. Akting kita gagal dong."

"Sedih ya? Padahal kita sudah berpura-pura dengan penuh penghayatan agar perasaan Hongbin bisa _dinotis_ Jaehwan."

"… _hyung_ lebay hih."

Jantung Jaehwan berdetak kencang, tidak menyangka Hongbin ternyata **juga** menyukainya. Sehabis ini, pasti akan canggung rasanya untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengan Hognbin. Jantungnya akan brdetak jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Lee Jaehwan mengutuk rasa keingintahuannya yang besar dalam hati.

* * *

 **notes.**

Maaf kalau yang ini agak aneh, ditulis setengah ngantuk :'v  
Spesial balesan _review_ buat anon, **HyogiMaknaeGanteng**

Gue bukan mas Bambang atau pun Aisyah. Identitas gue cukup menjadi rahasia saja... XD


	4. KeO: Spicy

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Spicy • 250 _w_ • Taekwoon/Jaehwan

* * *

Taekwoon tidak suka makanan terlalu pedas, soalnya nanti mempengaruhi vokalnya. Tapi Jaehwan dengan bodohnya malah menambahkan separuh bon cabai milik Hakyeon di ramen milik Taekwoon.

Jadi ingin berkata kasar.

Namun apa boleh buat, ini stok ramen terakhir dan dibuat oleh Jaehwan dengan penuh cinta; dibuang sayang, soalnya Jaehwan jarang memasak dan pekerjaannya selain menugas hanya nonton seri _anime_ bajak laut saja. Taekwoon rela tidak rela menelan ramen berkuah pedas itu sambil mengipasi diri pakai tugas Jaehwan yang telah direvisi—anggap saja hitung-hitung balas dendam kalau kertas tersebut kusut.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang aneh. Awalnya cuma _partner_ duet, sekarang malah jadi _partner_ ranjang. Mereka punya _golden rule_ dimana tidak ada yang boleh marah ketika salah satu memiliki kekasih asli; soalnya status mereka hanya _friend with benefits_ saja sih. Sayangnya, Taekwoon temperamental, jago taekwondo, dan akan menghajar _masa depan_ pria lain yang berani sentuh-sentuh Jaehwan sekalipun cuma seujung kuku saja—tidak perlu dibacakan nama-nama korbannya, kan?

Sekarang Taekwoon hobi tidur larut karena Jaehwan kuliah sore dan lembur di minimarket hinggan pulang tengah malam. Taekwoon pulang, Jaehwan berangkat. Kadang ia ingin membeli minimarket tempat Jaehwan bekerja dan mengganti _shift_ para pegawai lelaki menjadi pagi—kesetaraan derajat dengan wanita, Bung! Tidak semua lelaki memiliki jiwa satpam bermental nokturnal, _duh_. Waktu bersama mereka sekitar dua hari saja, itu pun dihabiskan dengan kegiatan tidak berguna seperti bertengkar bersama atau berebut dvd karaoke _ballad_ untuk disetel.

Tapi sekalipun jarang berkomunikasi, Taekwoon masih mempertahankan cintanya dengan Jaehwan.

 _(Sekalipun kesal juga ketika dijahili dengan makanan pedas seperti sekarang ini.)_

* * *

 **notes.**

Efek kepedesan makan seblak, jadi mau bikin sesuatu yang ada _hot hot_ -nya juga. /apa sih


	5. RaKen: Three

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Three • 399 _w_ • Wonsik/Jaehwan

* * *

Wonsik itu paling aneh.

Ketika kamera masih menyala, ia akan menggeloti Jaehwan tanpa henti, bahkan kadang berebut atensi dengan Taekwoon. Namun dibelakang panggung, taktala _topeng_ Ravi-nya terlepas, ia akan mengkritik bagaimana Jaehwan bersikap. _Rapper_ pemilik _mixtape_ RE:BIRTH itu akan mengatakan secara terang-terangan bahwa Jaehwan memiliki tiga sifat negative yang wajib diberantas sampai kosong. Yaitu …

 ** _Satu_** , Lee Jaehwan menyusahkan.

"Aku lelah, mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku dan tetap menggangguku!" Jaehwan membanting sendok makannya, kesal. "Lalu ketika ada masalah, aku pasti—"

"Kalau teman sekampusmu mengesalkan, harusnya kau blokir nomor mereka. Selesai, 'kan?" Wonsik masih sibuk senyum-senyum memandangi foto sang adik di instageuram pribadinya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau lihat!" gertak Jaehwan, tidak terima. "Aku sungkan melakukan itu, nanti mereka bisa salah paham."

"Berisik." Wonsik menghela napas. "Tidur sana, besok juga kau akan lupa kenapa kau bermasalah dengan mereka hari ini."

( _Benar saja, Jaehwan bangun esok pagi dengan senyu mengembang di wajah seperti biasa; seperti tidak memiliki masalah apapun.)_

 **Dua** , Lee Jaehwan membingungkan.

"A-apa? Jadi pacar sewaan?!" Jaehwan sudah mengamuk dalam pekan libur pertama mereka. Alasannya tidak jauh dari kesalahan Wonsik lagi—entah ini ketidakpekaan sang _rapper_ yang ke berapa. Padahal, dia tidak gampang marah ataupun menangis.

Katanya sih, begitu.

"Minah memintaku melakukannya satu bulan saja," jelas Wonsik kalem. "Soalnya dia tetap diterror oleh mantan cabulnya."

Jaehwan merinding sendiri mendengar alasan kontrak Minah dan Wonsik. "Oke, aku izinkan. Puas?"

Hening sejenak.

" _Jjyan,_ " Wonsik terkekeh menggoda, dengan sengiran iseng menghiasi wajah. "Jangan menangis kalau kami bersama."

"Siapa yang mau menangis?" ketus Jaehwan. "Apa-apaan kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku di saat seperti ini? Maksudmu apa?"

' _Lho? Kok tsundere mendadak, ya?'_ batin Wonsik ngeri. "Tapi memang kau seperti itu, Jyan- _ah_. Diam, diam, diam, nanti dibelakangku cemburu sampai marah dan menangis."

Jaehwan beranjak, meninggalkan Wonsik dengan ucapan sedater wajah Taekwoon. "Aku tidak peduli!"

( _Belakangan ini, Wonsik tahu dari Hakyeon jika Jaehwan curhat dengan Sanghyuk tentang hubungan kontrak antara Minah dan dirinya.)_

 **Tiga** , Lee Jaehwan menyebalkan.

"Peluk aku," Wonsik menjatuhkan diri pada kasur milik Hongbin. "Lelah tahu!"

"Tapi aku sudah memelukmu berkali-kali tadi," respon Jaehwan, membiarkan Wonsik mengotori kasur milik teman sekamarnya[1] dengan baju berdebunya. "Di panggung, _fansign_ , _backstage_ , ruang gan—"

Wonsik menyela, wajah menunjukkan kesan tidak peduli. "Belum tuh!"

"Curang," erang Jaehwan. "Maunya dipeluk, tapi tidak mau memeluk, huuh!"

 _(Walaupun harus menunggu hingga satu jam karena Jaehwan memutuskan untuk makan malam dulu, pada akhirnya Wonsik berhasil mendapatkan pelukan yang ia mau menjelang tidur lelapnya.)_

* * *

 **notes.**

Ini apa coba... terinspirasi dari _someone_ yang suka pm akun Ken gua cuma buat minta peluk aja malem-malem h3h3h3h3h3

 _(padahal mah seneng di pm begitu)_

 _(sampe dag dig dug jder)_

 _(dasar bodoh)_


	6. NAvi: Whisper

**FLEVIXXBLE**

 _noun_ | flek·vixx·ble | \flĕk′vixx-bəl\

A short fictional story about VIXX created by Neulra with various pairing and genre, sometimes exactly 100 words long. She doesn't gain any profit from this fanfiction tbh. She just want to contribute for VIXX fandom with her lame fanworks.

* * *

Whisper • 205 _w_ • Wonsik/Hakyeon

Taktala matahari tenggelam digantikan oleh bulan, Hakyeon sampai di asrama dengan peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuh ekstra letih. Kepalanya juga agak pening. Aroma tubuh _leader_ dari grup VIXX itu berbau memuakkan—membuatnya benar-benar ingin mandi, lalu tidur senyenyak mungkin.

Hakyeon melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar yang ia bagi dengan Taekwoon; memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian, kemudian langsung mandi. Tadinya, Hakyeon berniat mengisi perut terlebih dahulu saat tahu ada orang dikamar mandi—sebab ia malas menunggu. Tapi Hakyeon mengurungkan niat saat melihat meja makan kosong. Pftt ... bahkan ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak.

 _'CKLEK.'_

Akhirnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menunjukkan lelaki berambut biru dengan balutan handuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pipi Hakyeon, entah kenapa, memerah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku. _Oke, stop! Hakyeon!_ Teriak batinnya kalut taktala si surai aqua berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, menuju ke ... arahnya? O-oh, astaga, badan serta mental Hakyeon belum siap! Tidak tahukah Wonsik—si pemuda dengan rambut mencolok—bahwa Hakyeon begitu lelah?

" _Hyung_ —"

Wonsik mengangkat dagu pemuda yang lebih tua menggunakan gestur sensual, membuat mereka beradu pandang cukup dalam.

Sementara Hakyeon hanya bisa menjawab dengan gugup. "Y-ya?"

Napas Wonsik menerpa wajah—hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Hakyeon. Lalu terdengar suara berat berucap rendah.

"—kini kulit manggis ada ekstraknya."

* * *

 **notes.  
** Ini kok random banget sih ajsnakjnfkjnefjk padahal udah dibuat lama, cuma _crossposting_ dari FB.


End file.
